


Through His Mother's Eyes

by Alice_Kirkland



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Kirkland/pseuds/Alice_Kirkland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about Pagan working through his grief over Ishwari, and finding love in the least moral of places. And also a story of how Ajay fell in love with a forbidden fruit that is the Dictator of Kyrat.</p>
<p>What are they to do?</p>
<p>**Under MAJOR Reconstruction! Stay tuned for a better, longer fan fiction**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, summary sucked, you can't make that stuff up on the fly. This is officially my first published fan fiction. You all forced this on me by that utter lack of Pagan/Ajay everywhere. So bam, addition. Thank you patronoftheravens for making me want to add to this desolate tag. XD
> 
> **Going to be entirely different very soon**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11-25-16: Hello all! So this story has been getting a lot of love on this site (thanks to you guys) and so I've decided to pick it up. I'm doing some major editing of Ajay's part after reading this (which I wrote quite a long time ago) and really felt like Ajay was OOC. So this story is going through some major restructuring. I like to think of all of my works as a work in constant progress. Maybe this story will continue to be refined further, all I can promise is that you guys will have the ability to see it grow. By the end of today I hope to have completed editing on my previous chapters, and hopefully have a new chapter up before the end of the weekend. So if you've already read it, I suggest a re-read. Hopefully you'll like it just as much.

{Pagan P.O.V}

The moment I realized Ajay Ghale was the boy lying on the ground in front of me, my breath caught in my throat. Nostalgia ripped through my core and made a hole in my chest. Ishwari’s laugh rang in my ears like the bells of Shangri-La and I physically winced. She truly was a wound on my psyche, a wound with scars that will never fade. My mind drifted as I surveyed the boy for injuries, making sure he was still in good shape.

It was just then that I caught Ajay’s eye. Looking back at me were a pair of chocolate orbs that were terrifyingly familiar.

“I’d know those eyes anywhere.”

For a moment, it was Ishwari, not Ajay, laying at my feet. I shook my head, coming back to my senses. I began reaching down to help pull him up. Once he was righted, I wrapped my arms around him, taking a moment to savor his warmth. It had been so long since I had been this close to anyone. Pulling back, I handed the boy the bloodied pen I was holding, and grabbed my phone. He glanced at me, confused. I took him under my arm, and turned him toward the camera.

“Say Cheese.”

The picture flashed and I moved away. This whole ordeal was becoming too much.

“Ajay Ghale, welcome to Kyrat. Now come with me. You can bring your ‘plus one’ as well,” I said, glancing at the peasant still simpering on the ground. “The Crab Rangoons aren’t going to eat themselves now!”  
   
{Ajay P.O.V}

The moment I first looked into Pagan Min’s eyes is one I’ll never forget. They were swirling amber pools of steel, but even I could see the sadness glinting behind them. I felt a twinge in my heart for a man I didn’t even know, leaving me at a loss with my thoughts.

After disembarking the helicopter, I was led through a winding path of hallways. The guards finally sat me down in a rather breezy room.

“Go on. Take the bag off.”

Light flooded my eyes and was face to face with one Pagan Min.

“Now this is more of what I was thinking,” he started gesturing to the table. Behind Pagan was a gorgeous view of the Himalayas that took my breath away.

“Although the plus one was not part of the plan,” he said with a hint of malice. “But no matter, the show must go on after all.”

He then looked at me dead in the eye and said, “Your mother really told you nothing about me, did she?”

I shook my head no. She, herself, told me nothing about him. But America was a country drenched in journalism, and the civil unrest in Kyrat obviously showed up quite a bit.

“Well then, time for introductions. I, am Pagan Min. You are, obviously, Ajay Ghale. To your left is Paul, and to your right is your plus one, of whom I still don’t know a name.”

Quickly, he stood up, walked to Darpan, and stabbed him in the shoulder with a salad fork. Darpan was face down in his plate when Pagan ripped his cellphone away.

“ ‘Help?’ He just texted for help,” he chuckled manically. “No… If you are going to do it, do it right.”

He forced Darpan over to the balcony, “Cry for help,” he said slowly. When Darpan said nothing, he twisted the fork.

“I said. Cry. For. Help.”

“Help…”

“No, louder!!”

“Help!!”

“FROM YOUR DIAPHRAGM!!!”

“HELP!!”

All was quiet before Pagan continued, “Do you hear that? Nothing… I’m sorry buddy, I don’t think your friends are coming.”

He snapped his fingers, and 3 soldiers stepped forward, “Find out what he knows.”

He was taken away, still bleeding profusely from the wound. Paul stepped out behind them, leaving Pagan and I alone.

“I’m terribly sorry about that,” he said as he threw the fork across the table. “Give me a few minutes, I’ll be right back, just stay here. Enjoy a crab rangoon. Yuma, I need to talk to you…” he trailed off into his cell phone, leaving me alone.

I knew I had to get out of here, this was madness, and I was here to find Lakshmana and definitely not to eat Chinese food with a manic dictator. My feet were moving faster than my brain but when I reached the top step, I couldn’t find in in me to move any further. After looking around for a bit, I found some paper and a pen. I wrote my note hurriedly, feeling unsure as to whether this was the right thing to do.

‘This won’t be the last you see of me.  
\- A.G.’

I left it next to my plate and ran away from the palace with thoughts of crab rangoons and pink suits on my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter up.~ I'm pleased with the way things are moving. I would make my chapters longer, but I think fast updates make up for it. :D
> 
> Update (11-25-16): This chapter has been updated!

**[Ajay P.O.V]**

 

In the time I’ve spent with the Golden Path, I’ve decided that they aren’t necessarily the terrorist group everyone thinks they are. Sabal is a true stoic, with a pride for his culture and a soft spot for his people. Then there is Amita, a warrior with a fierce heart for those she loves. In all honesty, I believe they only have the best intentions in mind. 

However they are not the hope of Kyrat. The tension between Amita and Sabal is always high, leaving the rest of the Golden Path to divide itself. In a country divided, they only further divide the Golden Path, waging war between themselves with the army they

are supposed to be fighting Pagan Min with. 

 

Pagan Min. I can’t seem to get my muddled thoughts off of him. Everything about him just drew me towards him. He was simply enchanting.  

 

I wanted him. I knew that for sure. And if I was honest with myself, it scared me.

 

“Ajay,” Sabal’s voice brought me out of my reverie. “I need you to run something to 

Longinus for me.”

 

Fuck, why does he do this to me.

 

**[Pagan P.O.V.]**

 

It’s dark in my room, with shadows creeping up the corners. My bed, which was covered in red and white silk, caressed my skin as I stared up at the ceiling. My eyelids grew heavy, and I was swept away by the memories of her.

 

_Ishwari._

 

_“What are you writing?”_

 

_She peeked around there corner, her chocolate eyes filled with curiosity and mirth. I turned to look at her, placing my pen on the desk._

 

_“Just a short letter to my contact in India,” I said shortly while she paced over to me and sat on the arm of my chair._

_She was so close, I could smell her skin, and feel her warmth. I reached a hand up, running my fingers through her long, black hair. She bent over to kiss me. I expected smooth lips, but I was met with chapped ones instead. The long hair I had been holding onto became short and spiky. I pulled back, and instead of being met with Ishwari’s face, Ajay stared back at me._

 

My eyes opened to light filtering in from the windows. I was sitting up in my bed, covered in cold sweat

 

Fuck, why does that boy do this to me.

 

**[Ajay P.O.V.]**

 

I woke to radio static and my name being called by an oh-so familiar voice.

 

“Ajaaay. Wake uuuup~ I’ve got a little dinner invitation for you.~”

 

… Why me?


	3. AN (Good News!)

And so I have returned. After a long era of silence for this fan fiction I. Am. Back. And this is a good thing, and certainly not that depressing hiatus note that leaves you without purpose. I have returned with the news that I will be continuing this fan fiction. I will be revising the nonsensical mistakes that I posted and you guys had the heart to overlook. And if life does not get to busy I will be finishing this fan fiction. I don't care if it takes me 2 months or 2 years.

And for everyone who read, and subscribed, and commented, and most of all waited. I am going to give YOU, the reader, a chance to give me your input in the plot. PM me, or comment on this author's note. I will read everyone and try respond ASAP.

I wrote this a little more than a year ago, and honestly I ability to write and my overall writing style kind of changes with the time. I am a different writer than I was a year ago. And hopefully the edits will reflect the improvement. Besides stupid mechanics errors, and formatting quirks I now don't like, there are a few things I noticed, having reread this fan fiction about 3 times today, that I just didn't like about my plot. 

Firstly, and the most erroneously of all; I made Ajay too OOC. I absolutely hate it when I read a fan fiction, and a character is turned into a simpering teenaged girl. I even hated it then. Ironically though I couldn't recognize it in my own work. If you disagree with my opinion about my Ajay tell me, I'm honestly curious. Despite the poor character I made out of Ajay, I feel like I was successful with Pagan. I feel I really captured his attitude and speech pretty well, and also his overall mental state (by that I mean he has to constantly relive his past) If you didn't like something about Pagan talk to me. 

Besides that pretty beefy point, I didn't like my plot progression. I felt Pagan would have immediately latched onto the idea of Ajay from the second their eyes met, like I had written. Then again, back to the Ajay OOC thing, I now feel as if Ajay would resist A LOT more than I had written, which also allows me to beef up the plot a little bit. I want to write a longer story, but most of the time I don't quite feel like I know how. 

I noticed that one person in particular had commented asking about adding Sabal into the mix. I will admit I have read Sabal/Ajay, and enjoyed it. However, I do not quite feel that if Ajay were to willingly get with Sabal, even if just for a scene, that it would aid my plot. But after contemplating it, I think that Sabal trying to be with Ajay, and Ajay being oblivious/annoyed would be beneficial in creating minor conflict to create plot dimension. 

To wrap up after all of that, those were some starting points I noticed, and they will hopefully help you figure out what you want me to make better. Talk to me, believe me even after I had left this fan fiction for a while I would still get notifications about someone liking or commenting on this story and it always brought a smile to my face. I will be checking every few hours, I can't help myself! Anything and everything about this story, bring it to me. I think I might do a special mentions page before the beginning of the story with the usernames of everyone who brainstormed with me. I don't really have an end date for the brainstorm, but considering I have a full schedule plus an extra class this semester, I don't think I'm going to be the quickest in my writing. Thanks again everyone, I appreciate all of you!

P.S: To all experienced writers, especially those who have written lengthy fan fictions before, help me. I want to hear your stories and tips so that hopefully I can learn to write a 100,000 word fan fiction one day. Any sort of help is appreciated.


End file.
